


Her Christmas Wish

by wonderhawk



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderhawk/pseuds/wonderhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was a holiday that Shayera Hol has never understood. But will a certain Amazon give her the present that she always wanted? -Oneshot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "The Balance" of Justice League Unlimited, and the (') in the story represents thoughts.

‘Christmas’, Shayera thought. It was a word that was foreign to her, as was the entire meaning of the holiday. She had grown up on a planet where every occasion was celebrated in some form of violence. If we were on Thanagar right now this party would be entirely different. She could just imagine the fists flying and the chaos breaking out, but instead, this party was full of laughter and dancing. It was nice but nothing like she was used to.

Every year on December 24th the Justice League held its annual Christmas party. A tradition that started just two years ago during her absence from the League, yet as a founding member she was still required to attend. She sat at one of the tables near the exit; from hear she could see the entire room. Normally the conference room in the Watchtower was full of heroes in tights and capes, but for the festive occasion everyone had put together their best formal outfits. Shayera herself was wearing a short, sleeveless, silk, black dress that showed off her cleavage rather well. The stunning outfit continued to just above her knees and lastly a pair of black stilettos finished the outfit.

She took a moment to scan the room. Superman had volunteered to decorate for the occasion, and even Shayera had to admit that the Man of Steel had outdone himself. Garland hung from every wall along with white twinkling Christmas lights. All the tables had been placed along the walls to make room for dancing, each with a decorative cloth and a flowered centerpiece. Sparkling snowflakes hung from the ceiling as did some mistletoe in random spots in the room. Then of course, no Christmas party was complete without a tree. This one had to have been at least fifteen feet high and Clark had worked hard trying to find an ornament that represented each member of the league. The one he had picked for Shayera was a small hawk with a wrapped present in its claws. And at the very top of the tree set a glowing white star. She had heard somewhere that if you make a wish upon a Christmas star then it would always come true, it was a fable she held no belief in.

Looking around she saw everybody at the party except the one she wanted to. ‘Where is she? Surely she would show up to this’. As the thought finished Shayera felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to slightly jump. She looked up to see a smiling face looking down at her, “Sorry Shayera. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t scare me Wally, you just startled me.” Shayera quickly composed herself; she hated showing any kind of weakness even among the people she most trusted. 

Pulling out a chair to sit next to the woman who he thought of as a sister, Wally asked, “Why are you sitting here all by yourself Shay?” 

“I guess I’m just not in the partying mood tonight Flash.”

“Shayera you know I don’t mean to stick my nose in your business but does this have anything to do with…” Instead of finishing the sentence he gestured toward the dance floor.

She looked in the direction her friend was indicating and saw Green Lantern dancing with Vixen. The entire League and perhaps even the entire world knew of her relationship with John Stewart a few years ago. It ended after the Thanagarian invasion and Shayera would be lying if she said that there were not times when she felt a twinge of jealousy when seeing the emerald warrior with his new girlfriend. But tonight was not one of those times.

“It has nothing to do with John or Mari.” Shayera told Wally with a small smile on her face in order to give him more reassurance. 

“Then what is it? Come on, you know that if there is anyone you can trust around here it’s me.”

“Believe me Wally I trust you, it’s just I’ve been a little confused about it myself these days”. 

With that she turned her attention back toward the rest of the room, scanning it she finally spotted the woman that had been running through her mind for the last several months.

She was standing at the other side of the room talking to Batman and had an amazing smile on her face. Shayera couldn’t help but notice how much the other woman’s red dress hugged tight to her body. Her eyes looked the woman up and down noting the strap of the dress that when over the beauty’s right shoulder and the slit that ran from her left hip down toward her ankle, showing off the woman’s well-toned muscles.

Wally followed Shayera’s gaze hoping to discover what was going on in his friends mind. When he realized who it was Shayera was admiring, he was a little surprised.

“Diana?” exclaimed the Flash, causing Shayera to turn her eyes back to him. “What about her? Did you guys say something to piss each other off again?” he asked. 

“No. It was nothing like that. Actually it was just the opposite.” 

Wally noticed immediately the blush appearing on the winged woman’s face. He, as well as the rest of the founding members knew all too well that the two women hardly ever saw eye to eye. However since the two had taken a mission to Wonder Woman’s home island of the Themyscira they had noticed that there were no more dirty looks being given to one another during the founders meetings, that the two had actually took the others opinions to heart, and the most unbelievable of all, they gave each other an occasional smile when passing in the halls of the Watchtower. 

Wally leaned back into chair and crossed his arms, “Ok, spill it.”

Shayera furrowed her brow in confusion, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You and Diana. Something happened to you guys on the island didn’t it?”

Without even knowing she was doing it, Shayera glanced back and the Amazon princess then back down to her hands that were wrapped around her drink. Trying to play innocent she stated, “Not sure what you’re talking about,” quickly taking a sip of her wine.

“Bullshit Shayera! You know exactly what I’m talking about. I’m the one who’s been working all these years trying to get the two of you to become friends, don’t I at least deserve to know why you guys started liking each other all of a sudden?”

‘Liking,’ not exactly the word I had in mind.’ Shayera looked toward the man who had become not only her best friend but her brother as well over the years and she knew that he was right, that he did deserve an answer. “To be honest Wally something did happen between us but…I just don’t know how to explain it…”

The speedster could tell that the conversation was making the redhead uncomfortable. Not wanting to make Shayera say more than she wanted to Wally turned the topic around slightly, to something he thought would lighten the mood. “Well whatever happened between you guys, it must have been good to top my latest scheme to make you guys become friends.

Wally knew his plan had worked when he saw his friend giggle at the memory of him inviting both herself and Diana to lunch in the Watchtower. It didn’t exactly go according to plan. The two women had simply stared daggers at the other and then stormed off in opposite directions. Coincidently, that happened right before the two had gone off on their mission.

With that Shayera couldn’t help but become lost in the memory of what had happened after she and the other woman left Tartarus. Diana was incredibly cheerful after the mission, not only had her mother ended her banishment but had invited the two of them for dinner that night. Shayera and Diana had both called a truce, both agreeing that they weren’t best friends but they weren’t going to be hateful toward each other anymore. That night after the super heroines had finished their dinner with the queen, Diana had a question for her new winged friend. “Shayera would you mind if we didn’t go back to the Watchtower yet? Would you be okay with spending the night on the island?”

Shayera could see Diana was very reluctant to leave her home just yet. ‘I can’t blame her’ she thought. It had been several years since Hippolyta had banished her daughter for bringing men to the sacred island and everyone who knew the princess knew how much it broke her heart to be away from her mother and Amazon sisters. Shayera could definitely relate. She had not seen her home planet of Thanagar for twice as long as Diana had been away from Themyscira, some days Shayera thought she would give anything just to see a picture of Thanagar.

“Not at all Diana, I’m fine with staying until tomorrow.”

Diana let out a relaxed breath, “Thank you Shayera, I’ll go tell my mother that we will have a guest for tonight.”

That night Shayera couldn’t get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Hippolyta had allowed her to stay in one of the rooms in the palace. While she was very grateful for the queens’ hospitality, she found it hard to fall asleep. She chuckled to herself slightly, I finally get a room that’s not made out of metal and I can’t even sleep.

She knew it wasn’t the most respectful thing to do, but Shayera left her room to explore the palace a bit more. This was only her second time on the island and it still fascinated her. A born history-buff, Shayera loved how Diana’s sisters have kept the same culture for these centuries. She would never admit it to anyone, but the Amazon nation amazed her. 

Walking up and down the halls of the palace, she noticed a glow of light coming from what she knew was the royal library. She could hear two voices mumbling inside, two voices she instantly recognized as Diana’s and her mother’s. Curiosity getting the better of her, she crept to the side of the door to listen to the conversation.

“Diana, please tell me what is troubling you this late at night.” Hippolyta had concern in her voice. It had been years since she had seen her beloved daughter; the thought that there was something wrong worried her. 

“Mother, you raised me to always treat others with respect and caring and to place myself in their shoes to learn who they truly are…I’m afraid that I haven’t done any of that lately, at least not with her.”

“Who?” Hippolyta asked.

“Shayera. Mother, before today she and I had hardly ever said civil word to one another. I don’t even know why but we never could stand the other, and my dislike for her only grew after the Thangarian invasion. Just today we were having lunch in the Tower and all I could do was scowl at her.”

Diana said all this not knowing that the redhead she was speaking of was at the door listening intently to every word that came from the princess’s mouth.

Hippolyta walked up to where her child sat and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She knew that others saw her as the brave Wonder Woman, but to her she will always be her little girl and she hated seeing her in any kind of distress. 

Placing her hand over her mothers, Diana continued with her rant. “But then today…today she came to the island and helped me save all of you without me even asking her to. In fact I tried to make her turn back every step of the way. She followed me into Tartarus, not caring about the risks. Mother, Shayera Hol risked her life for me and my people even though I have been everything short of cruel to her all these years and I don’t know why.”

“Does it truly matter Diana? She found it in her heart to help you and that’s all that matters. I know she has my eternal gratitude for doing so. And as for the two of you being rather unkind for one another, I would think that fault belongs to both of you.”

Shayera listened to the queens words and knew she was right. The redhead was just as confused as Diana about why they had started this feud with each other. She also didn’t know why she had volunteered to go on this mission either. At first she thought it was just so the Amazon wouldn’t steal her mace, which is what Diana had planned on doing. But now Shayera wondered if maybe there was something more to it, something that her heart knew of but her mind did not. 

Back in the library Hippolyta could see that her words were doing little good to calm her daughter. Turning suddenly, Diana looked at her mother in the eye.

“What if…what if something happened and you thought that the only way to help Themyscira was to make war with mans-world? Would you send me to fight against the people I have worked so hard to save after all these years?”

Hippolyta knew that at this moment Diana was not talking to her mother, but to her queen. As mother as she wanted to comfort her daughter, the blonde knew that she had to speak with honestly. “Yes Diana. It would sadden me to do so but if it would benefit our island and our people then yes I would. Why are you asking me this child?”

“Because that is what happened to her. That is why my hatred for her doubled a couple years ago. Shayera was sent to Earth to learn about us, to spy on us, yet she essentially cared for us all. Then she was asked to forget about the bonds she had formed with the League and the people she had fought so hard to protect. And that’s what she did…and Mother that’s exactly what I would have done as well.”

Outside in the hall, Shayera’s eyes grew wide with the Amazon’s words. She remembered the look that Diana had given her when she resigned from the League after the invasion was over. The look was enough for Shayera to know exactly how much the other woman hated her for the decision that she had made. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed what Diana said next.

“Even though Shayera sided with her people in the beginning, she eventually changed her mind and gave us the information we needed to defeat the Thanagarian army. She betrayed her people in order to save us. She gave up everything she had ever known, her planet, her friends, her family, everything, she left everything behind in order to save us all! Would I have done the same? Could I give up you, my sisters, and this entire island in order to save the rest of the world? I honestly don’t know if I would be able to Mother. I’ve been angry at her all these years for something that, if I was in her shoes, I would have done the same damn thing only worse! What kind of bitch am I?”

Hippolyta waited for her daughter to finish before she wrapped her arms around her. After not seeing Diana for so long this was breaking the queens heart to see her in such distress, with arms still around her daughter she stated, “Diana, My Little Sun and Stars, if this is truly how you feel then I suggest you stop torturing yourself over it and instead speak to Shayera about this. Tell her that you are sorry and wish to put it behind you.”

Diana leaned back enough to look her mother in the eyes; the strong warrior was almost in tears due to the situation she had gotten herself into. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin to that conversation.”

At this point Shayera had had enough. Using all the strength she could, Shayera walked into the library. “Well you could start with, ‘Let’s talk.’” 

The other two women jumped when the winged warrior entered the room, Diana stared straight at the redhead and Hippolyta looking between the two, already knowing what her best move would be in this situation. She turned to her daughter and quickly said, “I’ll leave the two of you alone.” and walked out of the room smiling to Shayera on the way.

Part of Diana wished that her mother hadn’t have left. As strong as the princess was, she still had that part of her who wanted her mother around during these awkward times, but she knew that this was a battle that she would have to fight on her own. 

Diana was the first to speak, “So how long were you listening?” a small blush appearing on her face. 

“Pretty much since the beginning. Diana I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted toward you all these years.” There were butterflies in her stomach; she had no idea why she was suddenly so nervous with her teammate.

“I’m the only one who should be apologizing Shayera. I never once stopped to consider your position during the invasion. I should have considered what you were facing during it all and I didn’t, instead I chose to be selfish and closed-minded and for that Shayera I am eternally sorry.”

“Apology accepted Princess.” Shayera said with a smile.

Diana returned the smile to Shayera and for the first time in history, the Amazon princess and the Thanagarian warrior hugged.

After that the two stayed in the library the rest of the night, simply talking and getting to know each other. Diana learned that Shayera had a childhood not all that different from hers. The redhead was raised by her mother, after her father had been killed in battle, and also that she had two older and two younger sisters. While Diana didn’t have any blood sisters, she was taught to think of her fellow Amazons as sisters. Shayera had also spent most of her early years learning how to fight like a warrior, much like Diana had as a child. The raven haired woman was finding she had more in common with the redhead then she ever could have dreamed of. And Shayera was learning that the princess wasn’t so much the goody two shoes that she had always thought her to be. Apparently, during her first month in mans-world Diana had gotten into a bar fight at a dive in Central City, when The Flash took her there to introduce her to the new culture. Both women could not help the laughter that followed Diana’s story.

Shayera was the first to take a breath, “I can’t believe you let Wally take you to a bar!” 

“Well how was I supposed to know? I never even heard of a bar before then. Besides I did ask Flash to show me around some and it wasn’t his fault that that bastard decided to make a move on me while I was drunk.”

The two giggled again. Diana glanced out the window and saw that the sun was up. Turning her attention back to Shayera she said, “Well I guess it’s time for us both to get back to the Tower.”

Shayera could hear the sadness in Diana’s voice. She could tell that the princess was both reluctant to leave the island again and also to end their night long conversation, and Shayera had to admit that she too would do anything to keep talking with her new friend all day. She could not remember when she had such a great time.

They both got up to leave and suddenly Diana, who is normally full of gracefulness tripped on a book that had fallen to the floor. Shayera quickly moved to try and catch her but ended up falling on top of the Amazon instead.

Both were looking into each other’s eyes. Neither knew exactly what to do, their minds were telling them to get up off the floor but their bodies would not comply. Then before either knew what they were doing, their lips touched. It was not long until the two warriors found themselves lost in the kiss.

Shayera let all of her weight fall on Diana, while the raven haired woman wrapped her arms around the redhead. They took their times exploring the others mouths, neither could remember the last time they had been kissed this good. 

Then suddenly, both of the women seemed to come to their senses at the same time and pulled away from each other. They laid there for a few seconds more, staring at each other, afraid to move, afraid their bodies would betray them again.

Eventually the redhead got off the princess and both women stood up; still they stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally Diana spoke trying to break the tension in the room.

“Um, I think I should go find my mother and tell her that we’re leaving. I’ll meet you by the jet in a few minutes okay?” The princess could feel a deep blush rising in her cheeks. She looked at Shayera to see a similar blush on her face as well.

“Yes, sure Diana. Take your time.” She said nervously.

As Diana left the room, Shayera didn’t know what to think. She had definitely felt something when she kissed the Amazon, but the rational part of her brain was shouting at her saying, ‘It’s DIANA! You cannot have these feelings toward Diana!’ But the winged warrior already knew that her mind was not going to win this argument. She had this weird feeling in her chest for a while, but it was not until now that she was able to identify this feeling. It was a feeling that she had not experienced since her break up with Green Lantern, she was falling in love with Wonder Woman. 

The two women kept silent in the jet ride back to the Watchtower. Diana kept her eyes straight ahead while piloting the invisible craft. Shayera sat directly behind her, wishing for the princess to say something, yet not a word was spoken. ‘It was a mistake. To her it was all one big mistake. What would she think if she knew my feelings for her were genuine, that I really did think I was in love with her’ Shayera lay back in her seat and closed her eyes trying to make herself ignore the feelings in her heart.

Once they had gotten back to the tower, both women quickly said their goodbyes and went to their respected rooms. Never once did either of them mention the kiss in the library again. 

Shayera heard a sharp snap. She had come out of her day dream/memory, to see a hand in front of face. She looked to her side to see Wally sitting there. She was a little surprised to find herself back at the Christmas party, when her mind had taken her back to her and Diana’s encounter on the island. 

“Shayera? You okay? You sort of went off in your own world there for a minute.” Wally voice was filled with worry for his friend.

“Yeah Wally, I’m fine, really I am.” Shayera was trying to hide the blush she knew was on her face.

The speedster could tell that Shay was no longer in the mood to talk, so he just sat there hoping his friends words were true. 

Shayera sat back in her chair, wanting to be anywhere else in the world at that moment. She happened to glance at Diana on the other side of the room. As soon as she looked at the Amazon, she knew it was a mistake. At the very site of her, Shayera could feel her heart beat a little faster. 

Trying desperately to take her eyes off the bombshell she looked at the Christmas tree once more. When her eyes went to the star at the top of the tree and she remembered once more of the fable about ones wish coming true. She knew it was pointless, that there was no way that the story could be real, but her heart was desperate and it compelled her to make the wish anyway. Looking straight at the glowing star, Shayera wished, ‘I wish that Diana was in love with me, the way I am with her.’

She shook her head slightly at her moment of foolishness. She felt as though she was going crazy to think, even for a moment that such a stupid thing could be true. Closing her eyes she picked up her wine class to down the rest of the liquid.

As soon as her glass was empty she felt another hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were still closed and she thought that is was only Flash again and spoke to him, “Wally I promise you I’m fine.”

Wally responded in an amused tone, “Um…Shayera?”

Shayera looked toward his voice to find him still sitting beside her with both his hands on the table. Shocked, Shayera quickly looked up. When she saw who the hand actually belonged to her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

Diana smiled down at the surprised woman, “May I have this dance Shayera?”

Still too shocked to speak Shayera slowly nodded her head and took Diana’s offered hand. The taller woman lead the winged beauty to the dance floor and put her hands around her waist as Shayera put hers around Diana’s neck. The two swayed slowly to the soft music that was playing. 

Diana looked into Shayera’s eyes, “I…I was hoping you would show up tonight.”

“I had to show up Diana, we both did, attendance was mandatory for all founding members of the League.”

“I…I know. It’s just…well I really wanted to see you tonight.” Diana could feel her stomach turning from her nervousness.

Shayera had never seen Diana like this before, she found it completely adorable.

Diana continued, “Shayera, I’ve been thinking about you a lot since our mission to Themyscira. 

“Really?” Shayera could still feel her heart pounding in her chest, “Because I’ve been thinking of you as well.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Why didn’t you?”

They both took a moment to look at each other and realized that they both held the same feelings to each other, but they were both to scared and proud to admit it before now. 

Seeing his two friends dancing with each other, Wally knew he had gotten his answer to his earlier question. Looking around, he spotted Superman chatting with his girlfriend Lois. Wally sped over them and whispered something to Clark. 

The man of steel looked over to the two women dancing a short distance away. Turning back to the Wally he nodded his head and took to the air. Taking the nearest mistletoe that hung from the ceiling and went to where Diana and Shayera were still dancing.

Hearing a bit of noise above them, the women looked up to see Clark placing a piece of mistletoe above their heads, he had a grin on his face as he looked down to his friends, winked and flew back to Lois.

The two giggled a little at their friends antics. They stopped moving for a moment, each seeing the love in the other’s eyes. Leaning into each other Shayera and Diana kissed again. This time the kiss was much more slow and deep. They conveyed through their kiss that they had both wanted to say for the past several months. 

After several minutes the two finally separated and leaned into each other so that their foreheads touched. They both spoke at the same time, “I love you.”

Standing next to the tree now, Wally turned his head away, not wanting to spy on friends during this special time. He was looking at the tree now and saw the hawk ornament that represented Shayera. He took hold of the ornament and moved it so it was next to the one with the female archer, the one represented Diana. Somehow he knew all along that the two stubborn women were meant to be together.

 

With their loved declared to one another they continued to dance, each tightening their grip on the other. Shayera laid her head against the taller woman’s chest. Looking once more toward the Christmas tree, seeing the star atop the tree she thought to herself, ‘I’m still not sure if I believe the fable, but I definitely got my Christmas wish this year’ . With that thought she closed her eyes to simply listen to the heart beat of her new love.


End file.
